Mumble Jumble!
by Bilious
Summary: Mumbo’s back with some new tricks, can the Titans learn to work together when they can’t even cry for help? More chapters to come!


[Disclaimer]

I don't own the Teen Titans.

[/Disclaimer]

[Apology]

I'm sorry. I have not been writing for a long time. Now that I am back, I wish to do something fun... though I will finish the other fan fic I was working on (the one that isn't complete.)

[/Apology]

[Shameless Advertisement]

What are you doing? I've written a very nice fan fic already, and it is done! Lots of people like it! Honest! Click on my profile and go read Nightmares of Titan's Tower today!

[/Shameless Advertisement]

"Triple word score! BOOYAH!" In the main room of Titans Tower, Cyborg trusted a metal fist into the air.

"Uhh... Cyborg?" Raven leaned over the table to examine the word closer. "Are you sure 'onomatopoeia' has five 'O's?"

The half metal Titan groaned then moved his letters elsewhere to spell 'tomato.' There was a slight pause as the Titans looked at Beast Boy to make his move.

"Your turn BB," Robin finally murmured.

Beast Boy was still upset over Robin's last move. "I'd have something to do if you hadn't covered for Star..." He was almost completely sure that 'Gelborts' was, in fact, not in the English Language. Robin had placed his next word before the green boy could decide if it was worth pulling out the dictionary. "Ummm..." He hesitated for another few moments.

Raven sighed in frustration... Beast Boy always took forever and ended up with words 'booger' or 'hat.' She had 'bereavement' all set up, and if he didn't do something soon the Titans just might suffer one.

"Mumble Jumble!" a faint voice called in the distance. The Titans turned from their Scrabble game to find the source of the sound. A blinding light flashed around them and the tower shook. As their vision cleared they saw the world through their window slightly tilt to one side.

"I am certain this is not part of the game!" cried Starfire.

Mumbo enjoyed a good laugh at the base of Titans Tower, turning the tower from a giant 'T' into a big round 'O' was a good trick, but now it was time to deliver the Coup de Grace. "As you can see, there's nothing under my sleeve and nothing supporting this structure!" He leaned against the tower with his magic wand in one hand and a big smile in the other.

Through their window the Titans watched as the world started to rotate. They were thrown from their seats, some managing to cling to the table but most fell to the ceiling, then the walls and back onto the floor.

The tower rolled off of the island and into the bay. Mumbo watched as it came to rest, part of the tower still protruded from the churning water. "You folks will have to excuse me; it's time for the second act!" Mumbo waved his magic wand "Mumble Jumble!" and Poof, he was gone.

"Udeday..." Beast Boy struggled to his feet on what used to be the ceiling. Anything that wasn't bolted down to the floor was not piled with the Titans, including the couch and the small wooden pieces that used to form words, "ymay etterslay!" The others glared at him.

Their gaze shifted to the windows that held back the bay's murky water. Cracks formed in the glass and slowly spread.

"Attins, Vome!" Robin ordered. He started to sprint for the elevator when he noticed the other Titans were merely staring at him blankly. "Hawt?" he asked.

"Rimbled snocklacks," said Starfire, "Di tar forbes ere vence!"

Just then the windows yielded to the pressure and water blasted into the room.

-

"You've reached 911, what seems to be the emergency?" the operator watched as the recording equipment activated, another call... hopefully something interesting this time.

"I've got a hat at fender bender matt!" said a frantic voice over the line, "Shattered cat on a drug run!"

The operator leaned to one side and said to her partner, "Hey Betty, get a load of this!" She turned on the speaker phone. "Could you repeat that, sir?"

"Gritty wit is scraping the knee! The KNEE!"

She turned off the phone and shook her head. "Nutt Job..."

Across town at The First Jump City Bank, Hank the security guard heard the line go dead. "Foot!"

His cellular phone turned into a bunny that tickled him as it smelled his ear. Hank tossed the rabbit and charged at the caped villain that stood laughing before him, he brought his fist back and was about to deliver a powerful blow but he was suddenly distracted by a quick change in his clothing. Instead of the dark pants and a white shirt of his uniform he now wore red boxer shorts with "champ" written on them, and his hands fit snuggly in a pair of boxing cloves.

"Rocking bus?" he said in confusion. Mumbo smiled and pressed his flower brooch. An extend-o boxing glove walloped Hank in the face. He was thrown across the room, and as he hit a large marble column Mumbo roared with laugher again. Hank spit out a few teeth, smiled a toothy grin with what teeth he had left, and fell over.

"Winner by Extreme Knock Out!" said the blue skinned magician as he raised his arms victoriously then bowed. He then turned to the rest of the frightened citizens inside the bank. "Now for my next trick I will need a lovely assistant."

"Eek!" a woman screamed as he clutched her purse to her chest and stood on one foot.

"Do not worry madam," Mumbo said, a little upset at the loud interruption, "I said _lovely_ assistant."

-

A new call lit up on the board. "You've reached 911, what seems to be the emergency?"

"Umbom si ninrung ckuam ni eth yitc! Ew ndo't nokw wereh eh si tub eh's kenta uto-" the operator cut off the strange voice, "Look, this line is for important emergencies only! There could be a crazed villain running amuck or something and we wouldn't hear it about because of crank callers like you! Stop wasting our time!" she pressed the button to killed the line as loudly as she could.

Robin heard the line go dead on his communicator. "_Cufk_!" he said with a grimace.

Beast Boy had pulled the other Titans out of the water a few moments before. They watched as air shot out a hole in what still stuck out of Titans Tower. The structure slowly sank deeper into the water.

"Weat afe wd guing ti fo new?" asked Raven as she pulled on her soggy hood to get the sun out of her eyes.

"One zero one one zero zero one zero zero zero one zero one one zero one zero..." Cyborg droned.

"Krincked Glorbnets" Starfire sighed while looking at the tower; she was more saddened then frustrated at the Titan's inability to communicate.

Cyborg continued to drone in binary as Beast Boy spoke up. "Ellway... atway eastlay everyoneway ancay understandway emay, ightray?"

Raven looked at the green boy, "Whad?" she said, clearly not understanding.

"Anyoneway?" Beast Boy said, a little shocked.

"Yna oen awy?" Robin said slowly, mulling over the words that he understood. 'Any one way'... even if that is what BB meant to say, it still didn't make any sense.

"Igpay Atinlay!" Beast Boy shouted, "udeday... _onay ofway ouyay understandway Igpay Atinlay_??!?!" he fell over stunned...

How were they ever going to get anything done now?


End file.
